Problem: Oliver read for $450$ minutes this month. His goal is to read for $10\%$ more minutes next month. If Oliver meets his goal, how many minutes will he read in all during the two months?
Oliver's goal is to read for $10\%$ more minutes next month, so he wants to read for $100\%+10\%={110\%}$ as many minutes. Percent means per hundred, so ${110\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{110}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${110\div 100}$. ${110\div 100 = 1.1}$ Oliver read for ${450}$ minutes this month. ${1.1}\times {450}=495}$ Oliver's goal is to read for $495}$ minutes next month. If he reaches his goal, how many minutes will he have read in all? If Oliver meets his goal, he will have read for ${450}+495}=945$ minutes in all during the two months.